Legendary Sandwich
"Legendary Sandwich" adalah episode pertama musim pertama Teen Titans Go!, dan episode seluruh pertama seri. Ringkasan Ingin mengusir Titan lain agar dia bisa menonton kartun kesukaannya dengan tenang, Raven mengirim mereka ke ujung alam semesta untuk mencari bahan untuk membuat sandwich ajaib legendaris dengan rahasia kehidupan kekal. Plot Raven sedang menonton acara televisi yang disebut Pretty Pretty Pegasus, saat dia terganggu oleh cowok laki-laki, yang sedang makan "sandwich legendaris" Robin yang kacau. Raven sengaja mendengar bahwa mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sandwich legendaris, dan mendapat ide untuk menyingkirkannya. Raven bercerita kepada mereka tentang "Sandwich Legendaris" nyata dalam buku Ancient Legends-nya, yang bisa memberikan keabadian dan sangat berbahaya sehingga ramuannya tersebar di banyak tempat. Masing-masing Titan, bersama Robin, bersiap mengikuti salah satu bahan untuk sandwich mistis. Cyborg mencari daging mistik di Danau Lava, karena ia memiliki ketahanan panas. Beast Boy mencari Selada Raja yang terbenam di bawah tanah, yang ia capai dalam bentuk gopher. Starfire mencari Tomat Stellar yang terletak di antara bintang-bintang. Robin mengejar roti pretzel yang terletak di supermarket, karena kekecewaannya atas kurangnya bahaya. Raven menikmati waktu sendirian di menara, menonton Pretty Pretty Pegasus. Robin menunggu di supermarket untuk memesan sementara yang lain memiliki kesulitan berjalan-dengan Butterface. Starfire, Beast Boy dan Cyborg dipukuli oleh the Penjaga Sandwich, menyebabkan Starfire kehilangan rambutnya, Beast Boy kehilangan giginya, dan Cyborg kehilangan lengannya. Setelah bertarung mereka, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Penjaga Sandwich dan mendapatkan ramuannya. Robin, setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya mendapat roti pretzel. Raven kemudian membuat sandwich dengan mantra ajaib, dan Titan lain berkelahi tentang siapa yang harus makan sandwich itu. Sayangnya, Silkie makan sandwich terlebih dahulu, tapi kemudian memuntahkannya, membuktikan bahwa sandwich Robin lebih baik dan sandwich mistik itu tidak berharga. Episode berakhir dengan Robin bertanya kepada semua orang apakah mereka ingin menonton Pretty Pretty Pegasus, untuk kesenangan Raven dan gangguan Cyborg dan Beast Boy. Karakter *Robin (debut) *Raven (debut) *Cyborg (debut) *Beast Boy (debut) *Starfire (debut) *Silkie (debut) *Pretty Pretty Pegasus (debut) **Butterbean (debut) **Sparkleface (debut) *Penjaga Sandwich (debut) *Warganegara Kota Jump Umum *Kakek Tua (debut, kameo) * Ancient Legends (debut) * Staf-Bo Robin (debut) * Sandwich Legendaris Kekuatan (debut) Trivia *Episode ini adalah seri perdana. **Karena ini adalah episode pertama yang ditayangkan, banyak baris dan adegan yang ditampilkan di pratinjau Cartoon Network tentang Teen Titans Go! sebelum acara dimulai. **Seri ini pertama kali tayang pada 30 Maret 2013 di WC13. Peserta melihatnya sebelum ditayangkan perdana di televisi. *Ini adalah episode pertama di mana Starfire kehilangan sebagian rambutnya. *Ini adalah debut buku Raven, Ancient Legends. *Butterbean adalah karakter pertama yang bisa berbicara dalam episode ini, membuatnya menjadi karakter pertama yang bisa berbicara di seluruh pertunjukan. Namun, Raven adalah Titan pertama yang berbicara. *Ini adalah pertama kalinya judul episode itu disebutkan. *Terungkap bahwa Raven menyukai pertunjukan acara anak-anak muda Pretty Pretty Pegasus. **Robin juga tampaknya tertarik pada acara tersebut. **Terkadang, intro dalam episode ini dipotong sedikit dalam tayangan ulang. *Penampilan Penjaga Sandwich mirip dengan Cinderblock. Referensi *Raven terlihat menonton Pretty Pretty Pegasus, parodi My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Tara Strong memberikan suaranya bertindak bakat untuk kedua Teen Titans Go! dan My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Selanjutnya, karakter Tara Strong Raven bermain dengan mainan dan menonton pertunjukan. *Potongan karton Batman bisa dilihat di supermarket, iklan "Bat-O's." *Sandwich legendaris benar-benar hanya sandwich BST (Bakon, Selada, dan Tomat) dengan roti pretzel. *Ketika Cyborg mengatakan, "Ain't no mountain high enough to keep me away from this sandwich!" adalah referensi lagu "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" oleh Marvin Gaye dan Tammi Terrell. *Ketika Starfire pergi untuk mencari Tomat Stella, dia pergi ke "Lylat System." Lylat System adalah tempat acara game Nintendo yang populer Star Fox terjadi. Planet ini terlihat dalam pandangan yang berbeda dari pada permainan sehingga sulit untuk mengatakan mana planet itu. Padahal jika melihat planet yang berbeda dari Lylat System, planet yang ditunjukkan adalah Titania karena ada sedikit tanda-tanda kehidupan dan itu seperti padang pasir, dan juga ada cincin yang mengelilingi planet ini. *Di supermarket, ada poster yang diinginkan Joker di dinding. *Saat Starfire, Beast Boy dan Cyborg mengeluarkan makanan dari peti harta karun, mereka bertindak dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika Link mendapatkan barang baru dari waralaba the Legend of Zelda. *Saat Robin memegang roti pretzel di supermarket, dia mengatakan kata "Terserah" dengan suara monoton. Ini mungkin referensi untuk karakter "Duane" dari Full House, karena Scott Menville, suara Robin, memerankannya. Kontinuitas *Pretty Pretty Pegasus menjadi lelucon dalam seri dimulai dengan episode ini. *Ini adalah episode pertama yang didasarkan pada legenda kuno. *Robin dipastikan menjadi pembuat sandwich yang sangat terampil, sehingga sandwichnya terbukti lebih unggul dari Sandwich Legendaris. Keahliannya kemudian dijelaskan di Pencuri Sandwich sebagai hasil pelatihan selama bertahun-tahun. Kegagalan *Beast Boy ingin makan sandwich legendaris, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa itu mengandung daging asap dan dia seorang vegetarian, meskipun mungkin dia lupa memperhatikannya. *Saat Beast Boy menggali selada, kotoran ditunjukkan dibesarkan, meski ruang tamu sepertinya tidak berada di lantai dasar. *Ketika Raven menyingkirkan boneka Pretty Pretty Pegasus-nya, dia membuangnya, tapi di adegan berikutnya, mereka kembali (dengan boneka ketiga) dan dia menyingkirkannya dengan kekuatannya. *Cyborg berkomentar bahwa Beast Boy tidak bisa makan sandwich tanpa gigi, meski dalam "Smile Bones" keduanya berdua sama-sama memanggil gigi mereka untuk tersenyum dan menemukan cara makan tanpa menggunakan gigi. **Meskipun, ada kemungkinan mereka tidak menemukan metode ini pada saat ini. *Mereka juga menyebut gigi sebagai "Smile Bones", meskipun mereka menyebut mereka dengan nama mereka yang sebenarnya dalam episode ini. *Ketika Raven mengatakan kepada Titan bahwa tiga bahan untuk "sandwich legendaris" ada di berbagai penjuru dunia, tomat bintang tidak terletak di Bumi meskipun ada yang dikatakan Raven. *Raven dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa sandwich legendaris itu asli di awal, tapi pada akhirnya, dia berkata, "Maksudmu, sebenarnya legenda itu benar?" yang bertentangan dengan apa yang dia katakan Namun, dia bisa saja berbohong tentang keseluruhan sandwich itu nyata. Transkrip Transkrip untuk "Legendary Sandwich" bisa ditemukan di sini. Galeri es:El Sándwich Legendario en:Legendary Sandwich pt-br:Sanduíche Lendário Kategori:Episode Kategori:Episode Dengan Tidak Ada Lagu Kategori:Episode Musim 1 Kategori:Episode berfokus pada semua Titan Kategori:Episode berfokus pada Robin Kategori:Episode berfokus pada Cyborg Kategori:Episode berfokus pada Beast Boy Kategori:Episode berfokus pada Raven Kategori:Episode berfokus pada Starfire Kategori:Spesial Kategori:Episode Dengan Silkie Kategori:Musim Perdana